1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to sound-recording instant-printing films and photographic still cameras to be used for the films.
2. Prior Art:
Instant-printing films comprising small bag of developing solution for each frame of film are known. Such films can be developed in as short a time as several tens of seconds to several minutes within the camera by passing the film through pinching rollers provided in the camera thereby breaking the bag and spreading the developing solution on film emulsion. During the developing time, the user of the camera, namely the photographer, must wait for development thus wasting time.